cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulsen Khor’Shanak
A batarian who posts on CDN. Essentially, a failed pirate, whose unearned reputation was based almost entirely on the former success of his parents. He could be dangerous, but only in that he was by nature a coward and a bully, with a vicious streak based in one part prejudice (against the "outcast" races - krogan, quarian, and in his mind human) and one part angry frustration at a universe he thinks has been "broken". Some might say that he's throwing an ongoing tantrum because things aren't going the way he would like -- while there may be some truth to this, no-one should underestimate the faith he places in his twisted worldview, to the point where it's taking an unpleasant psychological toll. More recently, he has become a lot more patient and philosophical, though not necessarily any healthier. He's become a pilgrim of sorts, questing to discover how best he might "right" the universe in the wake of the Reaper War's conclusion. He posts under "G'tul'tan'eth", an old word meaning "The Choosing of the Prophet". History Relatively high-caste batarians, Khor'Shanak's parents left the Hegemony in disgust at its withdrawal from the Citadel. Enraged at their government sacrificing real influence for pride, they ironically did the exact same thing, relocating to their Terminus holdings and cutting ties with the homeland. Soon, they turned their existing shipping concern into a pirate outfit in order to survive, and due to a combination of skill and charisma (traits their son wouldn't share), managed to carve out a reasonable niche. Settling in the Yomuuk Belt, they acquired a raiding territory and did well for themselves, to the point of earning the label "infamous" within the confines of that system. Young Vulsen came of age during the Reaper War. In its aftermath, his parents decided to move on - "retirement" to one of the more stable Terminus nations - and left their command ship to their son, evidently a case of familial loyalty winning out over their usual intelligence. Vulsen had none of their tactical brilliance or social intelligence, and further had been left with a zealous worldview that blended his parents' prejudices with the uncertainty many felt in a post-Reaper, post-Crucible galaxy. For a while, the Khor'Shanak name was enough. The parents' local infamy carried over to the son, and Vulsen enjoyed a reputation almost entirely unearned. The Terminus, though, does not suffer fools for long. His influence diminished, pickings became slim, and others pushed into "his" territory. Eventually, a vicious dispute with a local smuggler complicated matters at precisely the wrong time - the Yomuuk Belt's krogan administration was making a show of organizing, and was keen to make an example of troublemakers (more to the point, those who caused trouble without being big enough that their removal would cause further chaos). A coordinated krogan force blasted Vulsen's ship to pieces. He survived, but was left with no followers, no influence, and a not altogether sane outlook on the modern universe. Now he's picking up the pieces of his life, and veers between almost poignant observations and childish raging, between intelligent conversation aimed at building social ties and aggressive posturing that reveals him for the distasteful bully he is. It's obvious he's not exactly stable. He recently seems to be overcoming -- or at least learning to put aside -- his species prejudices in favour of viewing all people as potential partners in the effort to "fix" reality. He still hasn't come to terms with his guilt, though. Among the people on CDN who took an immediate aversion to him were Peregrine Faust and Urdnot Branka. He has an odd mutually respectful relationship with Lavakh'bah Pactova, and encourages her to embrace her warrior caste ancestry. Threads Interspecies Experiences: Arrival on CDN, in the form of answers to a survey. A Bizarre Defence of CDN: A lengthy and not altogether reassuring post from the latest member of the forum. Maybe We Got Off On The Wrong Foot: A more eloquent and approachable Khor'Shanak attempts to justify himself; few seem impressed. Welcoming Turak: A krogan from Clan Raik is not one of our batarian's favourite new arrivals. Rachni Arts Project: An odd request from Suen is one of many things that raise Khor'Shanak's ire. Interspecies Experience: Answering survey questions. A small note on fights: Our batarian's perspective on play-fighting VS actual fighting. An open job offer from Sigif leads our failed pirate - if he can be patient - to participate in a mission back in the Yomuuk Belt. Angering Mr. Platt: Insinuations are made that the lawyer is not at all pleased by. Dealing With Dreams: Advice wanted on how to cope with them. The Tale of the Big Bad Frog: Really, this one's about Joset Phraag... in a sense. Facial hair: A Grusto lord shames all batarian kind by starting an odd fad - or is Vulsen over-reacting? A discussion on fur follows. What Are These Fleets Doing?: It seems there's interest in Yomuuk from the major powers. The Klencory Connection: A new direction for our lost batarian? Klencory Story: The pilgrimage. Keep On Space Trucking: Making contacts on Earth. A Younger Man's Clothes, chapter two: A visit to some members of a new religion (part of a wider arc centred on Xuumo-kalashasi) Identity: Druss asks some difficult questions. I Can't Get The Eyes Right: He's acting weird again, and frustrated over art. Bad Films: Not long after, he finds more productive (?) outlets. Interlude: Xuumo's arc features another involvement by Vulsen. The Bend of All Things: An odd evening on Omega. Apocalyptic Barbeque: Vulsen attends a gathering hosted by Peregrinus Worag -- after all, if there's anywhere where eldritch truths are to be investigated, it's "Nos Dwicka". He tries to recruit Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos). Validation!: The eldritch happenings of the Sorahk eclipse prove that the universe is twisted and broken, or so Vulsen assumes. Reaper For Sale: No, not those Reapers. But people seem to think otherwise, to Vulsen's annoyance. Question For Quarians and Geth: How do you say sorry? A More Accepting Perspective: The new species tolerance is trialled here and here. Bounty: Vulsen hires a bounty hunter, intending to finish some business with an old acquaintance. Fringe Benefits: Vulsen visits the club where Styia works. "Sorrow". No, I Meant the Other One...: Vulsen tracks down his old nemesis, to share an awkward sentiment. The Dating Game: This "dating" business is complicated. Other Yous: When you plex yourself, who else shows up with your name? Rabbits: A new companion inspires research. Second Dwickfall: Vulsen heads back to Illium to assist the krogan community. There's also an unknowingly ironic scold to "Luupainaja". Category:Batarians Category:Characters